


avengers oneshots and prefreances

by rosalini4242



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, jo you are not allowed to read this, perhaps a bit of smut, this is probablyy onna be a bit shit, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalini4242/pseuds/rosalini4242
Summary: basically what the title say this is gonna be a collection of oneshots or preferences  write when i'm bored and have nothing better to do with my life :)expect spelling mistakes and please point them ut if you find anny[JO, IF YOU SOMEHOW FIND THIS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ IT]





	avengers oneshots and prefreances

hi : ) 

sorry this is just an empty page  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
there is nothing here for you  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
go look at the next chapter there will be something there  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
leave now plz  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.leave me alone  
.  
.  
.  
.  
or i will make you  
.  
.  
mhm  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ha now you have to leave


End file.
